The manufacture of paper from wood requires many complex steps, including the formation of pulp fiber from wood chips. This process takes place in a digester, where wood chips are cooked at high temperature with sodium sulphide and sodium hydroxide in order to break down and solubilize the lignin, so that it can be separated from the wood pulp. The most prominent by-product of the process is kraft lignin, a complex three-dimensional material based on repeating phenol propane units.
The lignin and spent cooking chemicals are contained in the liquid fraction, often referred to as black liquor, of the brown stock. Additional by-products found in the black liquor include wood pitch and hemicelluloses (low molecular weight polysaccharides). When pine is used, crude tall oil and turpentine become very important by-products.
Following the digester, the black liquor (containing organics, mostly lignin, and inorganic spent cooking chemicals) is separated from the wood pulp in a process commonly known as brown stock washing. Rotary drum washers placed in series are commonly used to wash brown stock. Generally, these drums are made up of different washing zones. The first washing step within a drum is usually dilution/thickening, where the brown stock is diluted with liquid which is cleaner than the liquid within the brown stock. After the stock is thickened on the vacuum drum, a second washing step of displacement is usually conducted. In the displacement phase, liquid which is cleaner than the mat of pulp is applied to the mat surface via showers and pulled through the pulp mat to displace the dirty liquid held within it. Kraft brown stock washing can also be conducted with variations of this washing technique. Other washing methods include pressure washers, which use pressure rather than vacuum, and belt washers, which use displacement.
Brown stock washing is important to the pulp mill operation. Digester cooking chemicals are recovered for reuse during washing. Pulp mills also burn the organics for their heating value. Therefore, the efficient collection of organics from the pulp is very important to an effective pulp mill operation. Bleaching, which Often follows brown stock washing, is more efficient when the brown stock washers remove the most by-product sol ids possible.
The brown stock washing phase is also especially important environmentally. The effluent from bleaching is discharged from the mill; this effluent contains chlorinated organics, which can be toxic. Toxic substances which are currently of concern include dioxins and furans, specifically 2,3,7,8-tetradichlorodibenzo-p-dioxin and 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzofuran, absorbable organic halogens, and color. Increased organics removal in brown stock washing has been shown to decrease the environmental impact of bleaching.
Brown stock washing is an important aspect of pulp mill operation. Specifically, the washing of organics from pulp is becoming increasingly important. In bleached processes, enhanced organic removal would reduce bleaching chemical consumption, costs, and environmental problems associated with effluent discharge of chlorinated organics. In unbleached processes, enhanced organics removal in washing should decrease runnability problems associated with excess lignin in pulp, such as reduced retention aid performance.